Messina Takes Charge
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Arthur and Cecil. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Crane reached for Viper and held her close. Trembling, Viper leaned her head on Crane's shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Messina saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she smiled, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair and said, "Too close. Oh, the child is better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The snake queen then swam over to her cupboard, pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." said Messina, as she swam over to her cauldron, "Well, it's time Messina took matters into her own tentacles!" With that, she threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Viper's voice, "Kaa's niece will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Messina started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into a red fox, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Crane, who was wearing a blue cape, was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Viper was the one who saved him. There was no response, and Crane started feeling despair again. Olaf, concerned for his prince, approached him and said, "Crane, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Crane smiled at Olaf as he walked away, before looking up at Viper's room. He saw Viper washing her face again with the wet wash cloth and facial soap, and going to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like Olaf said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful snake for Crane to be friends with. But Crane couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Olaf was right about being with Viper, the girl without a voice, Crane sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Viper's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Crane rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette belonged to a 16-year-old fox with red fur with cream markings at the muzzle, red hair, pointy ears, cream ear innards, a small black nose, blue eyes, and a bushy tail with a cream tip, wearing a black bandeau top, a matching miniskirt, a silver belt, black fingerless gloves, a yellow hair-bow, and black boots. Her name was Fiona Fox. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less than listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Crane's eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Crane stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Hiss slithered towards the palace, calling out, "Viper!" He slithered into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed. "Viper, wake up! Wake up!" The female snake (still dressed in her yellow nightgown) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the male snake in confusion. "I just heard the news." He shook her tail excitedly and said, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Rabbit, who was half-asleep and still dressed in his blue nightshirt, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the male snake. "What is this idiot babbling about?" Hiss gave him an amused look and said, "Right, as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Viper and Rabbit were confused. The male snake received two blank looks and rubbed Rabbit's head, saying, "You know, he's getting married! You silly bunny!" Then he patted Viper's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And he slithered out of the room Viper, puzzled by what Hiss said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Crane was going to marry would most likely be her. She leapt to her tail, picked up Rabbit, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, attempting to powder her nose and cheeks and dashed out of the room. Rabbit left the room and rushed to catch up with Viper. As for Viper, she continued rapidly slithering down the stairs, eager to see Crane, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Olaf in the throne room talking with Crane currently wearing an indigo ball coat, matching shoes, white stockings, gold cuffs, and a matching crown who was standing with Fiona. "Well, uh...err, Crane," Olaf said, apparently looking worried, "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And...and she is lovely." Viper dared to peek into the room, studying the female fox as Lenny appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." said Olaf, as he shook Fiona's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Crane informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Viper was shocked at what Crane said. He was turning Viper down for a girl he just met. Rabbit was also horrified. Rabbit looked down at Viper, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, yes, of course, Crane," Olaf said, "But, er, but these things do take time, you know...." "This afternoon, Olaf." Crane ordered, "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Crane." Olaf replied, "As you wish." Horrified that Crane was dumping her, Viper broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her tail and raced back to her room, Rabbit rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Fiona watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs